bleachfanlaborfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Saga de la Posesión de Almas/Parte 2
|altbackcolor= |bordercolor= Black |alttextcolor = White |textcolor = White |general align = center |topborderradius= 20 |bottomborderradius= 0 |height= 3 |minwidth= |maxwidth= |tab1= Parte 1 |tab2= Parte 2 |class= |alt class= }} __TOC__ Capítulo 6: The Smile of the War Aquella explosión fue inesperada, no venía de la Cuarta División, donde todos los miembros habían sido infectados con aquél extraño virus. Aquella explosión venía de la Puerta del Oeste, un gran mar de sangre rodeaba a la gran bestia que protegía la puerta, con los ojos en blanco y con un gran corte en su garganta, su muerte era inesperada, se suponía que su fuerza era tan grande como la de un capitán, podía retener a cualquier enemigo que tratara de enfrentarlo. Más este no era un enemigo cualquiera, no solo había cortado la garganta del hombre como si fuera una hoja de papel, sino que había hecho explotar la pared sin temor alguno. Su cabello color púrpura lo hacia muy reconocible, o al menos para aquellos que se encontraron en el Gotei 13 hace ya 2000 años. Oshi: Esperaba más de él, los Guardianes de las Cuatro Puertas han disminuido su poder con el paso del tiempo... William (imitando la voz de Oshi): "Los Guardianes de las Cuatro Puertas han disminuido su poder", gran observación. Oshi: Cállate William... Zeo: Por favor... no empiecen a pelear de nuevo entre ustedes. Akako: Ya todos los oponentes fueron asignados. Pero no siento el Reiatsu de Kenpachi Shirahama... Aparentemente Oshi se ha quedado sin oponente. Kojiro: Oh... pero a Oshi no solo le asignamos al Capitán Shirahama, tiene la misión de aniquilar a todos los tenientes. Hiroto: Si un Teniente se mete en nuestra batalla, ¿importa si lo matamos? Zeo: Esa pregunta se responde por si sola, es obvio que se les asignaron ciertos objetivos, pero si alguien se mete en su camino, mátenlo. Ahora, vayanse. Sin decir ni una sola palabra, todos aquellos a los que ya tenían un objetivo desaparecieron. Parecía un poco divertido, para ser exactos, solo 1 no tenía que irse. Hiroto se mantuvo al lado de Zeo y de Kojiro. Su misión dependía de la llegada de alguien, y hasta que ellos no llegaran no podía avanzar. Los cuarteles de la Tercera División eran un caos, los miembros razos se encontraban tratando de detener a las 2 personas que entraban a su división, más todos terminaban muertos, no lograban siquiera acercarse a los mismos. La joven de largo cabello rojo parecía bastante emocionada al ver aquellos oficiales de tan bajo poder morir tan fácilmente. Pero el hombre de cabello púrpura se veía bastante tranquilo, sin emoción alguna. Akako: Y dime, ¿Por qué viniste a la Tercera División primero? Oshi: Oh... Verás, ni la Primera ni Segunda División tienen teniente querida. ¿?: Y supongo que planean que la Tercera no tenga ni capitán ni teniente. Cuando se percataron de quien venía la voz ya era muy tarde, mas no para ellos, sino para Sanosuke, quien rápidamente fue tomado por Akako, llevándolo lejos de su teniente. Este se vio sorprendido, y al ver la sonrisa en la cara de Oshi supo que debía ponerse serio. Por otro lado, Akemi miraba la ventana. No creía que su mejor amiga se hubiera ido tan fácilmente, y mucho menos sin dar la razón. Al oír los gritos fuera de su oficina sabía que se acercaba el enemigo, pero no quería salir. Se sentía traicionada, al oír el golpe de la puerta, la cual se vio destrozada. Oyó una voz conocida, la voz que no deseaba oír. Kenpachi (Ryū): Parece que la Reina se encuentra muy preocupada. Akemi: Desde que me conoces sabes que odio que den Títulos tontos. La Capitana de inmediato disparo con uno de sus afilados kunai al intruso, pero claro este lo bloqueo con su espada sin ningún esfuerzo. Kenpachi (Ryū): Oye... No te veo de hace años, ¿y así es como me recibes? Vaya que posees malos modales. Akemi no podía evitar pensar en que le tocaría matar a su hermano, aquel al que había visto "morir", mas no pudo decirle quien era ella, pero al instante comprendió, la razón por la que él estaba ahí, había sido enviado específicamente por ser su hermano. Akemi: Bueno... empecemos. Rápidamente Akemi se lanzo hacia él, y este rápidamente evitó el ataque de esta, la cual con su simple puño destruyó una pared. Aquella joven se encontraba en problemas, el golpe que se dio contra la pared era muy fuerte, inclusive pensó que se había fracturado la columna. ---- ... ---- Nagato: ¿Es en serio? Me asignan a la capitana más débil, que no me ha logrado ni hacer un simple rasguño. Debería acabarte ya y no dejar que nadie se de cuenta. Nagisa: Hablas mucho... Rikujōkōrō... Para sorpresa de Nagato, fue encerrado rápidamente en aquellos pilares de luz. Y rápidamente fue atacado con un gran corte en la espalda. Sin embargo, dicho corte no fue hecho por Nagisa, sino por alguien más. Pero, a pesar del fuerte corte, Nagato parecía tranquilo, como si aquello hubiese sido normal, su cara no mostraba signos de dolor, pero de ella si rebosaba una gran sonrisa. Al instante el Rikujōkōrō fue destruido y Nagato miró a su nuevo oponente. Nagato: Aparentemente le tendré que robar su enemigo a William... espero que ese payaso no se moleste. ¿Que opinas? Capitán Yamashita. El capitán Jeikko fue el que proporcionó el corte a Nagato, mas para sorpresa del mismo, el hombre seguía vivo. Nagato rápidamente tomó la cara de Jeikko y lo lanzo a la pared justo al lado de Nagisa. ---- ... ---- Como normalmente se encontraban, la decimotercera División daba un ambiente sumamente tranquilo. El mismo Kiyoshi entró sin hacer escándalo, se sentó frente a uno de los lagos, nadie se había percatado de la llegada del hombre, la tranquilidad de aquel lugar era normal. Aunque los que se habían percatado trataron de atacarle, este los mató. No quería ruido alrededor suyo, quería un momento de tranquilidad. Ryusei: Vaya... yo que pensaba que tendría que matar a algún desconocido. Kiyoshi: Eso te sucede por pensar, querido Sobrino. Ryusei llevaba unos 5 minutos de estar de pie tras su tío, más este no hacía ningún movimiento. Kiyoshi: Al principio me pareció interesante, ¿Sabes? Ryusei: ¿El qué? Kiyoshi: Que de 26 altos cargos, me asignaran a mi Sobrino. Supongo que no será tan difícil matarte, debes ser exactamente igual de inútil que tu padre. El comentario provocó el enojo de Ryusei, quien rápidamente sacó su Zanpaku-to y se dirigió a atacar a su tío. Pero el ataque fue detenido, con un simple dedo. Kiyoshi: Mal, mal. Debiste entrenar más tu Zanjutsu, con esa habilidad decepcionas al clan. La cara de enojo de Ryusei lo decía todo, Kiyoshi no se veía exactamente como alguien fácil de combatir. ---- ... ---- El hombre de la sonrisa era molesto, no cabía duda. Tenía a Shinji al borde de la locura con tanta habladuría, tantas bromas pesadas, tantos comentarios sarcásticos, sin mencionar que el no poder estar a la par de sus habilidades lo hacía aun mas vergonzoso. Quería cortarle la cabeza de una vez, para comprobar si de esa forma cerraría la boca. Shinji: ¿Alguna vez... te han dicho lo molesto que resultas? William ¿¡Whaaaat!? (En tono bastante agudo) ¡Yo no soy molesto! De hecho soy el payaso más agradable del circo, deberías estar más agradecido, te daré una función muy divertida. Seguido de eso el corte de William golpeó contra la espada de Shinji, ambos continuaron su batalla. Hasta el momento parecia, o daba la impresión de ser muy pareja, mas en Shinji se veía la preocupación, la fuerza de William sobrepasaba la de él. ---- ... ---- Extrañamente, aquel hombre era el único de todo el Kiheitai que había activado su Shikai, Itoto Keishi era el nombre de aquella Zanpaku-to. A simple viste el hombre parecía ser muy tranquilo, mas conforme se acercaba al laboratorio de la Duodécima División más hombres mataba con su Kido, era espectacular, sin mover sus manos el Kido era lanzado y su potencia era tal que mataba a todo Shinigami. El hombre parecía ya un poco enojado, a quien deía enfrentar no se aparecía por ningún lado. Ryu: No es posible que la Capitana Rokudo no esté aquí. He matado ya a 30 inútiles Shinigami, y este patético intento de Capitana no se apa-- El golpe que recibió por la espalda lo envió directo a una pared, la cual se vió destruida con mucha facilidad. Al levantarse y darse cuenta de que su cara estaba sangrando, decidió ver si al fin la capitana se había presentado. Mas se sorprendió al ver quien era. Ryu: ¿Chizuru? Chizuru: Si... nada más quería decirte que no digas eso, y que cuides más tu espalda. No creo que quieras recibir otro ataque de mi parte. Como la mayoría de los científicos, Chizuru llevaba la bata de investigador. Mas extrañamente esta vez la misma se veía más como un Haori. Al darse vuelta, Ryu vió un símbolo muy poco familiar. Ryu: ¡No te dejare ir, y menos ahora que se para quien trabajas! ¡BAN- El corte que este sintió en su espalda no fue normal, fue como si todo su cuerpo se hubiera visto atacado. Era algo que nunca antes había visto. Pero nadie estaba detrás de él. Chizuru: La capitana ya viene y yo.me tengo que ir. Si tratas de atacarme, Fujirakuen y yo estaremos muy felices con el hecho de matarte. (Desaparece) Ryu: Quien lo diría... (chasque y sus heridas se curan inmediatamente). ¡Rokudo aparecete de una puta vez! Ryuto: Oye... no hay necesidad de despertar al Monstruo. Ryuto estaba recostado en la pared con sus brazos cruzados. Aparentemente había visto todo lo que sucedió, y no parecía sorprendido. Ryu: ¿Monstruo? ¿?: ¡¡¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ME DESPIERTA DE MI SUEÑO DE BELLEZA?!! ¡¡ACASO QUIEREN QUE ACABE CON SUS MISERABLES VIDAS!! Ryuto: Ese monstruo... La puerta de la habitación de la capitana salió disparada hacia una pared, destruyendo no solo la puerta, sino la pared misma. La figura que se veía era la de una dama de cabello rubio, desacomodado y con cara de rabia. Michelle: Te voy a arrancar las entrañas, y luego voy a experimentar con cada célula de mierda de tu cuerpo, hasta que no quede nada... ---- ... ---- Eiji se encontraba en una situación difícil. Su capacidad de combate no era suficiente para combatir al hombre de cabello morado. Un ex-sotaicho y ex-capitán de la Undécima División. Se encontraba cansado, y la fuerza de Oshi era tal que no podía activar su Shikai sin terminar muerto. Oshi: Eiji-kun, se siente un poco agobiado. ¿No quiere morir de una vez? Eiji: No... no planeo morir hoy. Eiji trató de darle a Oshi con una estocada, pero el hombre rápidamente se movió y golpeó a Eiji en el estómago con su dedo índice. El golpe fue tal que Eiji sintio que su intestino se desgarraba por dentro, puesto que no tenia heridas internas. Oshi: Asesinar a los tenientes es la tarea más sencilla que pudieron asignarme. ¡Todos son unos enclences! El corte que iba dirigido a la cabeza de Eiji fue detenido por una espada extra. No venía de ningún capitán. Era sorprendente, hacía mucho que nadie le detenía uno de esos ataques a Oshi con tal exactitud. La sonrisa que mostró este no era de enojo, ni de felicidad. Era su sonrisa de masacre. Oshi: Vaya vaya... Dos tenientes para mi... Me adelantan el trabajo de buscarlos. Eiji: P-pero... Kid-san... tanto tiempo. Oshi: ¿Kid? Oh... parece que tenemos un invitado especial. No estabas en mis planes... pero un extra no hace mal. Kid: Yo no hablaría tanto... Contesta, Gimon wa yūdokudearu. La Zanpaku-to del ex-teniente se vio rodeada por un brillo púpura, mas al irse la espada no cambió. Seguido de esto trató de atacar Oshi con una estocada, mas el hombre evitó el corto con mucha facilidas y golpeó la cara de Kid, enviándolo hacia una pares. Para sorpresa de Eiji, quien apenas se recuperaba. Kid: Vaya que el hombre es fuerte. Eiji: Kid... san... Antes de que pudiera responderle, Eiji fue despedazado, no por una katana, sino por las mismas manos de Oshi. La sonrisa que este tenía no era buena. Oshi: Te enseñaré lo que hace un Shikai de verdad. Devoro todo, como la ira, Consumo todo como la gula, Lo quiero todo, como la envidia y la avaricia, Enojado con orgullo, Deseas lujuria, Como la pereza. '''Tsumibukai Rei. En un simple parpadeo. El cuerpo de Kid fue cortado en dos, y seguido de eso quedó desintegrado. No quedó nada más que su Zanpaku-to, la cual al instante desapareció también. La mirada de Oshi cambió, fue como si de un momento a otro hubiera sido otra persona. '''Oshi: Ups... parece que me emocioné... ¿?: Demasiado, diría yo. Al ver atrás, observó a un joven de cabello plateado. No parecia un Shinigami, mas Oshi lo conocía perfectamente. Oshi: Haz crecido mucho desde que eras un niño en el Rukongai. Recuerdo tu cabello gris... Silver... Sí, ese era tu nombre. Lástima que tendras que morir. Silver: No estaría tan confiado. Oshi volvió a mostrar su sonrisa sádica. Y de esta manera se lanzó hacia Silver, quien rápidamente se defendió del ataque. Acababa de ver lo que hizo a los otros tenientes, conocía la gran posibilidad de acabar igual, más daría todo lo posible para ganar. ---- ... ---- Aquel haori con el símbolo de la Undécima División llegaba a su destino. Estaba determinado a acabar con aquel traidor. Su enojo era lo que más demostraba en aquel instante. Aunque... Kenpachi (Oliver): Ahora... ¿¡DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁ EL PALACIO DE MI HERMANO!? Capítulo 7:Bleeding Beach El caos continuaba en la Sociedad de Almas, batalla tras batalla se empezaba a librar esto era inevitable y más la traición que conllevo a todo este desastre. Ya era sabido por cierto grupo de Shinigami quien los había traicionado, pero por cuestión de apariencia y posición de su familia mantendrían todo esto por ahora en absoluta reserva. En una de las ciudadelas de la Guardia Real, Minamy se encontraba recostada en el césped, mientras su mirada estaba perdida en el cielo y tomaba sake... más de una botella de sake. Muy cerca de ella, la figura de un hombre conocido se aproximo. ¿?: Mafū-sama no debería tomar tanto, en especial por la batalla que la aguarda, recuerde muy bien que la ciudad donde ira le puede jugar una mala pasada. Minamy: Ehhh, pareces mi padre, hiciste lo que te pedí Ren. La Guardia Real bebio otro poco más de su botella, antes de hacerla pedazos con un simple apretón de sus delicados dedos. '''Ren:' Si, en este momento ella debió recibir su carta y debe estar preparada. Minamy: Confió en Konan, ella sabrá que hacer con la Cuarta mientras podemos ir a ayudar, si se habla de barreras y combate, esa anciana es la mejor. Ren: En verdad estas ebria... Las palabras de Ren se referían a que nunca Minamy había alabado la labor de Konan, Minamy se dispuso para ir a la batalla contra la persona que por muchos años admiro. Prosiguió a cubrir su cabeza con la capota de su haori, sin pronunciar ninguna palabra desapareció de la vista de su acompañante, su rumbo era el Gyakuden. Debía detener a la persona que inicio a participar en el caos y sobre todo el causante de que su familia inicie a ser tachada como traidora. Al llegar a su destino se encontró con aquellos rostros familiares, personas en las que ella confió toda su vida. Minamy sentía un profundo dolor en solo pensar que debía ejecutar la orden dada por su abuelo el Rey, una cosa era una sentencia a prisión y otra era la muerte. Minamy: Haru, Mizuki y Kazuki les daré 5 minutos para que me expliquen por que nos han traicionado. Haru sin mencionar palabra alguna la miro directamente a los ojos, mientras los otros dos se dispersaban alrededor de ella y acto seguido iniciaron a atacarla. Minamy esquivaba con facilidad los ataques de su cuñada y sobrino, pero noto que algo no estaba bien en el terreno en que se encontraban, entre más trataba de esquivar los ataques sentía que el reflejo de rechazarlos era retrasado. Minamy: ¿Solo se van a limitar a atacarme? Al menos merezco una explicación. Haru: No necesito explicar nada, no debo darle explicación de mis actos a nadie. Minamy: Haru... hermano... ¿que te hicimos? No se presento ninguna respuesta ante esta pregunta que realizaba su hermana, Haru procedió a realizar una limitada señal con su mano a su esposa Mizuki. Mizuki: Minamy, te mostrare el poder de mi zanpaku-tō. La Capitana traidora se detuvo, y mantuvo su espada apuntando hacia la Guardiana con una mirada sin vacilación. Mizuki: Calientate como el sol, Taiyōnosuna. El ambiente se empezó a tornar un poco árido, el poco aire que llegaba a la ciudad se sentía caliente, era como si estuviera en presencia de un semi-desierto. Mizuki procedió a usar la técnica de su shikai, Ryūsa, formando bajo los pies de Minamy un tipo de arena movediza que pronto relantizo su movimiento. Mizuki: Taiyōnosuna, termina con el enemigo. La arena se puso más densa y empezó a atraparla más rápidamente, Minamy uso varias veces shunpo para evadir la arena, pero esta la seguía a donde ella llegaba. Esto era producto de la técnica Ryūsa, apegarse a la sombra de su enemigo. Minamy: (Pensando: Esto no me agrada para nada, además no percibo a Kazuki y Haru aún esta inerte.) Minamy logra escapar por leve lapso de tiempo de la arena que la perseguía, pero el efecto de la ciudadela del Guardia Real Haru empezaba a surtir efecto. Los movimientos de Minamy se hicieron torpes, si intentaba usar el shunpo, simplemente no se movía, dado esto la arena de Taiyōnosuna la atrapo y era mucho más fuerte que antes. Como si fuera poco Haru en cuestión de segundos había realizado el Bakudō 63: Sajo Sabaku. Minamy se encontraba totalmente inmovilizada y a la merced de los Shinigami traidores, Kazuki que se encontraba en las sombras, esperando la oportunidad se disponía a atacar. Minamy estaba completamente paralizada, sin poder moverse observo a su hermano, quien veía con una gran indiferencia. A la vez Mizuki muestra una leve sonrisa, la cual daba a entender que la batalla terminó. Es entonces cuando una sombra aparece detrás de Minamy, este era Kazuki, quien con gran velocidad se lanza a atacarla po la espalda, alzando su espada para dar el golpe final. Pero repentinamente, una fuerte presión espiritual se siente en el lugar, sin más, se oye el filo de una espada la cual roza el aire para posteriormente ver el cuerpo de Kazuki partido a la mitad, dejando despedida una espantosa cantidad de sangre en el aire. Minamy y Haru quedaron completamente asombrados, pero este último evitó demostrar sorpresa alguna, pero por otra parte Mizuki estaba atónita al ver como su hijo fue asesinado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin poder creerlo no hace más que repetir su nombre. Al distraerse, sus habilidades pierden efecto por lo que Minamy logra zafarse de la arena. Mizuki aún confundida y dolida se pregunta el porqué de lo sucedido. Mizuki: No puede ser... ¿Porqué? ¡¿Porqué?! Haru: Realmente no me esperaba que aparecieras por aquí... Oliver. Efectivamente Oliver había llegado, justo a tiempo para salvar a su hermana, la cual lucia un poco molesta pero a la vez aliviada en verlo. Oliver parece no estar muy a gusto con la situación, mientras suspira procede a hablar. Oliver: Lo siento pero... un Shirahama nunca ataca por la espalda. Minamy: Te estabas tardando.... me alegra verte Oli... Oliver: Me perdí por la vida y logre llegar aquí.... Te he dicho muchas veces que no me digas Oli. Minamy: Esta bien, notaste que Akako ha vuelto, ¿verdad? Oliver: Pude notarlo... ¿vas a volver a molestarme con eso? Minamy: Tal vez considerando lo del matr.... Oliver: Lo que me faltaba... ¿estas ebria verdad? Además te has vuelto débil, mira que tener que venir a salvarte. Minamy: Déjà vu... ¡Igual no importa si estoy ebria! Pero lo de débil... no es exactamente eso. Mientras, los dos hermanos tenían esta para nada común conversación, Mizuki llena de dolor al ver lo que sucedió con su hijo se dispone a atacar a Oliver, pero Minamy repele el ataque retomando al ambiente tenso que se vivió antes de que Oliver irrumpiera en la ciudad. La batalla venidera seria la decisiva para el clan Shirahama. Minamy: Oliver, trata de no excederte y ten mucho cuidado, yo me encargare de Mizuki. Por favor trata de no usar solo los músculos, usa una estrategia y más con el poder especial de esta ciudad. Oliver: Las estrategias son para los débiles... ¿Y que tiene la ciudad? No le veo nada raro... Su hermano era un poco impaciente, además si debía formular un plan para la batalla, que mejor que su fuerza, enseguida procedió a atacar a Haru con velocidad, y con tanta energía que pronto traspasaron varias de la ciudadela, quedando alejados de las dos mujeres. Minamy: Mizuki, el día de hoy tú y mi hermano serán marcados como traidores y no voy a permitir que manchen más el apellido Shirahama. Mizuki: Ya no importa la familia y el Gotei 13, nada de esto seguirá en pie... ¡Si en verdad les importara la familia no hubieran matado a mi hijo! La Guardiana frunció el ceño, denotando un gran enojo antes las fuertes palabras de su ex cuñada. Minamy: A caso, ¿ustedes no pensaron en mi hija? La convirtieron en una bomba.... La vida de tu hijo es un precio justo por lo que están haciendo... Mizuki no soportaba más, acababa de perder a su hijo, y las ultimas palabras pronunciadas por Minamy fueron aun más irientes para ella, así que procedió a usar su zanpaku-tō realizando la técnica Tensū, la cual generaba varias agujas de arena que se dirigen a Minamy. Pero, a escasos centímetros de recibir el ataque la arena se disperso alrededor de Minamy, la cual esta cubierta por un leve torbellino de aire. Minamy: Tus técnicas no funcionaran en mi Mizuki... aunque me duela tener que enfrentarte no dudare en usar mi poder contra ti. Mizuki: No deberías subestimarme... Todo lo que dices son simples palabras. La arena que había alrededor de las dos se empezo a acumular, generando algo similar a una ola pero de arena, esta técnica de Taiyōnosuna era llamada Tsunami, llevaba una gran potencia, esta habilidad era la más fuerte de Mizuki, pero... Minamy: Destroza, Kazehana... En las mano derecha de la Guardia Real se pozo un abanico, reemplazando su espada... Y miro a Mizuki de forma muy intimidatoria e imponente. Minamy: Mizuki, deberías tener en cuenta mi apodo dentro de la Guardia Real. Con un leve movimiento de su abanico, toda la arena del Tsunami desapareció, y en cuestión de segundos envolvió a Mizuki en un gran torbellino de viento. Mizuki: Esto no debió pasar, no debían lastimar a Kazuki... El Gotei 13 debía recibir una lección... Minamy:¡¡Cállate!! todo lo que ha pasado es culpa de ustedes, y su egoísmo así que deja de decir tonterías. (Suspira) Solo pensaron en su bienestar... dejaron atrás a todo el clan... ¡Traicionaron nuestra confianza! La Ex Capitana se alejo lo más que pudo de la tormenta generada por Minamy, parecía que fuera lo único que podía lograr en ese momento. Mizuki: ¡El clan del que tanto hablas son simples escombros que dejo tu padre, nada en especial! Aquellas palabras generaron en la Shinigami de cabello blanco una furia indescriptible, el viento alrededor de Mizuki se generó mas denso, formando un torbellino, el cual elevó a Mizuki desde el piso al centro de aquel mini-tifón. El aire que contenía aquella técnica causo una gran presión para impedir que Mizuki respirara, hasta que finalmente fue incapaz de sostener su espada, sus ojos se cerraron para siempre... ''Luego de unos minutos el tornado se disipo, y Minamy se acerco al cuerpo ahora sin vida de la que alguna vez fue su gran amiga, para arrodillarse e inclinar la cabeza solo unos centimetros... Minamy: Nunca pensé en usar esta técnica para una ejecución, y menos que tus palabras me enojaran tanto... Lo siento Mizuki. ---- ... ---- Ambos hermanos mantenían una batalla igualada y no forzada, simples ataques con sus espadas, una batalla que no llevaba a ningún lado. Haru observa atentamente a Oliver y rápidamente se da cuenta de lo que sucede. Para él era raro que Oliver no luchara como es habitual en él, mas no tardó en reaccionar que Oliver sólo estaba esperando. La batalla de Minamy y Mizuki ya había terminado. Oliver seguía sin atacar seriamente, provocando que Haru le dedicara unas palabras. Haru: Si crees que no intentaré matarte sólo porque eres parte de mi familia estas equivocado. Las palabras de Haru eran crueles, ya no tenía nada que perder. Por su parte Oliver muestra una leve sonrisa, mientras atacaba con una fuerza avasallante a su hermano, generando un impacto sonoro fácil de escuchar. Haru mostró una sonrisa similar, y es ahora él quien atacaba. La batalla había aumentado de tensión, Minamy se acerco, sabiendo que no era debido entrometerse, decidió sólo observar, Haru bajo la vista para mirarla con cierta confusión. Haru: ¿No piensas luchar contra mi? Minamy: No tengo por que interferir... Haru... Oliver: Mejor olvídate de ella... ¡Esta batalla es entre nosotros! Al oír esto, Haru se da cuenta que las cosas cambiaron... Suspira, mientras un rápido recuerdo de su pasado le llega a la mente. Tras esto observa a Oliver y lo ataca repetidamente con su zanpaku-tō, la cual se encontraba en estado sellado.'' Oliver: Es tiempo de dejar de jugar. Al decir estas palabras el joven Shirahama se dispuso a enfrentar a su oponente con todo su poder, pero algo salio mal en su ataque. Oliver intentaba atacar a Haru pero era como si una barrera invisible se lo impidiera, su cuerpo no respondía a sus ordenes. Haru: Debiste escuchar las palabras de nuestra hermana, no todo en esta vida gira entorno a atacar por atacar. Oliver sin prestar atención a aquellas palabras trato de responder, pero seguía siendo inútil, Haru tenia el control en la batalla. Minamy: Oli... ¡Tonto! Fíjate en todo lo que te rodea, percibe lo que tratas de hacer. Oliver: No entiendo lo que dices... ¡Y no me llames Oli! Minamy: ¡Tonto Oli! Imagina que te obligan a bañar y te niegas, por reflejo tu cuerpo se niega pero una fuerza externa te empuja a tomar dicho baño, usa eso como lógica para esta ciudad. En su mente Oliver imagino el simple acto de ser obligado a bañarse y el rehusándose, el por un momento se detuvo en su ataque y por efecto de la ciudadela el ataque se genero. '' '''Oliver:' Ya empiezo a comprender... O eso creo... El rostro de Haru se torno serio y Oliver inicio el contraataque, logrando mayor facilidad en sus movimientos, pero para finalizar aquella batalla había un lugar en el Gyakuden donde todo se limitaría a las habilidades con la espada. '' '''Haru:' Vaya, aparentemente comprendes el efecto de mi palacio. Oliver: Soy de lento entender... Y no me gustan los trucos. Ligeramente Oliver mueve su zanpaku-tō, al parecer el ataque acertó en Haru esta vez, pero se equivocó, él había atacado había sido dirigido a su propia hermana, la cual esquivo el ataque a tiempo. Minamy: Maldición.... este lugar es un gran problema... Oliver debes fijarte mejor... El se enojo y libero una gran cantidad de reiatsu, y sin percatarse rompió varias paredes. En una de ellas se ocultaba lo que sería la llave para definir la batalla. Esa habitación conducía a un lugar apartado del efecto del Gyakuden, todas las habilidades que no fueran físicas quedarían anuladas. Haru: Es hora de ponerle fin a esto... Como sabrán, mi palacio tiene cualidades especiales y luchar con todas nuestras fuerzas aquí es en vano. Oliver: ¿Entonces...? Haru: (Señala con su dedo a una lejana puerta) Iremos a ese lugar. Oliver no termina de entender porque dicho palacio era tan complicado con sus efectos, pero acepto, Haru invito a su hermana a seguirlos para que atestiguara cual de los dos Shirahama permanecerá en pie, por supuesto ella asintió. Al sumirse en aquel cuarto tan amplio, Haru ataco constantemente a Oliver, la diferencia en ataque y fuerza de los dos era muy destacable, pero Oliver no portaba el titulo de Kenpachi por nada, aquel joven en ese momento demostró los años de duro entrenamiento y en especial dejo aflorar el orgullo que tenia en poseer el apellido Shirahama, proveniente de su ya fallecido padre. '' '''Oliver:' Lo siento, pero no dejaré el apellido de mi padre en el suelo por una traición y más si se trata de mi propio hermano. Haru se limito a escuchar aquellas palabras sonriendo y con su espada bien en alto con el fin de encajarle una estocada en cualquier momento. Oliver, dejo a un lado los recuerdos y las experiencias vividas con su hermano, con Mizuki y su hijo... Con una velocidad ampliamente superior dio varios cortes al cuerpo de Haru, y por ultimo el ataque final... Un corte limpio y eficaz contra el pecho, muy pronto una linea de sangre broto de los labios de Haru, y aquel Shinigami imponente y alguna vez respetado cayo al piso. ---- '...' ---- ''Haru yacía agonizante en el suelo, aunque los hubiera traicionado, eso no dejaba de lado el hecho de compartir la misma sangre. Minamy se acerco a él, se arrodillo y colocó la cabeza de este sobre sus piernas... Por otro lado Oliver se encontraba inmóvil y con sus brazos cruzados frente a Haru, en espera de que la vida del traidor llegara a su fin. Haru: No pensé... Que mi fin fuese así... En estos momentos solo recuerdo cuando eramos niños.... todo era diferente .... todo debió seguir siendo así... Minamy: No te esfuerces... En esa época nuestras luchas eran por entrenamiento y ahora todo termino así... Haru: Es natural tener recuerdos antes de morir... (Sonrie levemente)... eramos muy ingenuos y jóvenes... Oliver: Es mejor dejar el pasado a donde pertenece... No puedo negar que aunque este no sea el mejor momento... recuerdo esos días. Haru cerro los ojos, y empezó a recordar aquella época donde era teniente y todo estaba en calma,... Los 13 escuadrones completos, su madre Anjī como capitana, junto a aquellos rebeldes que ahora destruían la paz de cientos de años. Todos aquellos rostros de antaño venían a la mente de Haru, y poco a poco perdía la conciencia hasta que su alma navegara entre las memorias del pasado... Minamy: Haru... ¡¡Haru!! Minamy sintió como el pulso de su hermano desapareció, agacho la cabeza y las lagrimas recorrieron su rostro; Oliver al ver lo que sucedió continuo inerte para presenciar el momento... Por su mente giraba el recuerdo de la muerte de su padre y ahora vivía la misma experiencia con su hermano, esos momentos fueron el minuto de silencio en memoria de los tres miembros difuntos de la familia Shirahama... Capítulo 14: Family Memories Esto no iba bien... Las explosiones se oían cada vez con más frecuencia, era obvio que las luchas encarnizadas entre el Gotei 13 y el Kiheitai tendrían resultados significativos en la Sociedad de Almas, y más que nada en sus habitantes. Sin embargo, los que serian marcados por la experiencia serian los Capitanes, ya que esta seria una lucha no solo por la supervivencia del Seireitei, sino también para superar al fantasma del pasado que los atormentaba en el enfrentamiento contra esta organización. Akemi: M-Mmn... Es muy bueno... Susurraba la Capitana de la Segunda División luego de haber sido embestida fuertemente contra el muro; ameritaba la fuerza de su oponente, y familiar... Era tal y como esperaba que fuese: fuerte, veloz y con un instinto para el combate implacable. Ella trataba de ponerse de pie, tal y como pensaba, un solo golpe fue suficiente para quebrar uno de sus huesos. Este bien podría ser uno de los enemigos más poderosos que enfrentaría en su vida, casi sin duda alguna. Kenpachi (Ryu): Levántate, esto no ha terminado. Akemi: No me atacaste a pesar de que estuve en el suelo tanto tiempo... Eres más noble de lo que pareces... Comentaba Akemi sosteniendo su herida mientras se ponía de pie, recuperando su compostura. Sakagami soltó una pequeña risa, y desenfundo su Zanpaku-tō. Kenpachi (Ryu): No soy piadoso con nadie, solo quiero luchar contra alguien fuerte... ¡Eso es lo que para mi representa el titulo Kenpachi! Ryu exclamo alzando su espada, con la intención de impactar su abrumadora fuerza sobre la Capitana, que solo lo miraba con determinada seriedad... En los cuarteles de la Segunda División una abrupta explosión resalto de una de las paredes, aunque podría inducir a un desenlace, realmente la verdadera batalla apenas comenzaba. ---- ... ---- Ahora, tanto Kiyoshi como su sobrino Ryusei tenían bien claro como terminaría esta lucha... Viendo lo visto el traidor tenía todas las de ganar, ya que dentro de la historia de su clan se lo veía como una leyenda viviente, y como tal su sola presencia era intimidante; pero él no se mostraría temeroso en lo absoluto. Ryusei: Je, me alegra poder luchar contigo. Kiyoshi: ¿Ah, sí? Eso suena muy simpático. Ryusei: Claro, ¡Podre retribuir a mi padre, a mi hermano menor... Y a todos los inocentes que cayeron por tus retorcidos ideales, Kiyoshi! Su tío solo sonrió un poco más, y extendió su afilada espada mientras un orbe de luz azul se formaba en la punta y al instante era disparada fuertemente como un potente rayo contra el Capitán. Ryusei: (Pensando) ¡¿''Sōkkatsui''?! Rápidamente lo bloqueo con su espada, pero el poder de aquel Kidō fue tal que genero una nube de humo a su alrededor, interfiriendo su visión. Ryusei: ¿En serio? Con mucha facilidad bloqueo un ataque traidor de Kiyoshi, soltando chispas al impactar sus Zanpaku-tō, más de los dos el único que se veía totalmente calmado era su tío. Ryusei: ¿Por qué....? Kiyoshi: ¿Mmn? El Capitán apretaba su espada con fuerza, con su cabeza baja una fuerte corriente de aire rodeaba los alrededores, y el ambiente comenzaba a volverse muy espeso. Ryusei: ¡¿Por qué...?! ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que sonreír así?! ¡Como si nada hubiera pasado! El reiatsu de Ryusei aumentado por su ira causo un gran impacto en el área, denotándose ampliamente el porqué era uno de los Shinigami más poderosos del Gotei 13. Kiyoshi por su parte solo silbo interpretando de forma sarcástica el aumento de poder en su sobrino. Kiyoshi: Eso es impresionante Ryusei, y quien sabe... Puede que mi hermano Kai te hubiese aplaudido de pie. Ryusei se mantenía en silencio, para él las palabras habían concluido, y solo se dedicaría a luchar hasta que solo uno de los dos quedara con vida. En un instante Ryusei desapareció de la vista de su enemigo, a una velocidad realmente impresionante, hasta Kiyoshi se salto de su expresión relajada para prestar más atención a sus movimientos. Kiyoshi: Vaya, por fin te has motivado querido sobrino. Aunque no pudiera verlo con exactitud, ni tuviera una idea precisa de su ubicación, Kiyoshi tenía la suficiente inteligencia y experiencia en batalla como para predecir que es lo que haría su antiguo discípulo. Kiyoshi: Vamos, atraviesa... Mukeihime. Repentinamente la espada de Ryusei literalmente corto por la mitad a su tío al realizar un movimiento horizontal con su Zanpaku-tō, aunque realmente no parecía haber sufrido daño... El sintió que más bien fue como rozar el aire. Ryusei: Eso... es... Kiyoshi: Yūrei Shiyōnin... La sonrisa de Kiyoshi se hizo un poco más siniestra, ya que tenía a Ryusei con la guardia baja, rápidamente regreso a su estado aparentemente tangible, y con su espada a punto de ser insertada en la espalda de su sobrino, más sin embargo. Kiyoshi: ¿Pero qué...? El solo podía seguir con sus ojos como los brazos de Ryusei se movían a una velocidad extraordinaria, tanto que no pudo evitar que le diera un osado corte solo en el brazo izquierdo, ya que gracias a su precaución fue lo bastante rápido como para alejarse de un '''Shunpo', hasta terminar sobre el tejado de la Doceava división.'' Kiyoshi: Jee, de verdad eso fue impresionante Ryusei, y te lo digo yo... Velozmente Ryusei se mantuvo a una distancia paralela a la de él encima del techo, aun mantenía una mirada sería, y lo más entrañable de todo, era que su Zanpaku-tō había cambiado de forma y emanaba un reiatsu muy denso. '' '''Ryusei': ¿Aun no lo ves, Kiyoshi? Kiyoshi: ¿Eh? ¿Pero... Qué…? El noto muy sorprendido como de su brazo muchos orificios soltó pequeños chorros de sangre, tanto que su prenda se vio teñida de rojo en esa zona. La expresión de Kiyoshi fue muy seria, y trataba de entender como había pasado esto... Kiyoshi: Ryusei... ¿Has podido llegar tan lejos como para combinar todas tus habilidades de forma tan precisa...? Ryusei: Soy un Capitán del prestigioso Gotei 13... No esperes menos de nosotros. Kiyoshi: Usaste el Mantra para predecir que usaría mi Zanpaku-tō, seguido de eso activaste la tuya y usaste su poder para incrementar tu velocidad... Ryusei: Sutra de las Guirnaldas, fue suficiente para atacarte antes de que si quiera intentaras hacerlo con tu espada... Pero eso no es todo. Kiyoshi: No lo es, este ataque... Lo reconozco. Ryusei: No me extraña... Técnica secreta:... Kiyoshi: Demonio Dragón Invisible, ¿eh? Debí verlo venir... Ryusei: Generalmente necesito unos cinco segundos para realizar solo 200 cortes, pero con la velocidad de Gautama-Ji, solo necesite de uno para implementar más de 150... Si no te hubieses alejado... Su tío solo sonrió un poco más, y procedió a vendarse su brazo con sus propias ropas, mantenía una sonrisa que demostraba claramente su emoción. Kiyoshi: Debo admitirlo, Ryusei... Antes de iniciar esta batalla te había subestimado, pero veo que puedes estar cerca de superar a Kai, quizás... A no ser que por casualidad te mate esta noche, ¿probamos? Ryusei: Ven, Kiyoshi... ¡¡Aun no has probado el verdadero sufrimiento de nuestra familia!! Dejo salir una pequeña risa mientras su reiatsu se intensifico visiblemente, ya que el pacifico ambiente en la división empezaba a volverse tenso... Al resonar las imponentes presencias de estos dos combatientes, bajo la luz de la luna sus espadas volverían a cruzarse... Y bailarían al compás de una peligrosa melodía que podría concluir en muerte. ---- …''' ---- '''Minamy: Oliver, creo ya estas a punto de curarte por completo. Mientras, en el Palacio Real, Minamy permanecía al lado de su hermano, sanando sus heridas con Kidō curativo, mientras este bebía una taza de té con una cara de claro fastidio. '' '''Oliver': Odio esto... MInamy: Ya te dije que es muy útil en tu curación, solo bébetelo. Oliver: No hablaba de eso... Minamy: ¿Eh? Oliver: Odio... Esta guerra. Minamy: Mm... Oliver... Realmente podía entender los sentimientos de su hermano, sin ningún problema... Después de todo a no muy lejos, se encontraban los cadáveres de los tres traidores y miembros más importantes de la familia Shirahama: Haru, Mizuki y su hijo Kazuki, a los cuales habían apilado uno al lado del otro, creían que esa sería una forma un poco más digna de dejar sus cuerpos... Aun cuando los traicionaron. En medio de tanta melancolía, Oliver se dispuso a ponerse de pie. '' '''Minamy': ¡Espera, aun no termino! Oliver: Si puedo levantarme quiere decir que estoy bien, no perderé más tiempo. Minamy: Más que “dejar de perder el tiempo”, ¡lo que harás será hacerme perder el tiempo a mi forzándote para seguir sanándote! Ahora vuelve. Oliver: ¡¡No lo ves Minamy, necesito bajar ahora y acabar con esto!! Minamy: ... Ella bajo un poco su cabeza pensativa, ya que también quería acabar con esta locura lo más pronto posible... Pero a diferencia de su hermano su razonamiento lógico la impulsaba a hacer las cosas de forma muy precavida... Ya que... Minamy: Ahora... Ahora eres mi único hermano, Oliver... Y nuestra familia en cuestión de minutos se hizo mucho más pequeña para mí... Luego de esto, Oliver le dio la espalda... Tratando de no caer en el sentimentalismo que su hermana le empezaba a provocar. '' '''Oliver': ¿Desde cuándo te pusiste tan sentimental? Y ya no soy un niño, además ellos tomaron esa decisión... Veas cómo lo veas nuestra familia se hizo más pequeña desde el momento que acordaron traicionarnos... Solo no lo sabíamos. Minamy: Eso... Quizás sea cierto... Además. Recuerdo las últimas palabras de Haru, me hizo pensar que tal vez todo fue parte de su plan desde el principio, esto que sentimos ahora... Oliver: Era muy listo, siempre lo fue... No me extraña que pensara como afectarnos incluso después de morir... El desgraciado si era listo. Minamy: Oliver... Me gustaría acompañarte y hacerles pagar a los del Kiheitai por todo lo que han hecho, pero tengo otras preocupaciones... ¿Verdad, Ren...? La Guardia miro detrás de ella, y en ese mismo instante Ren Deguchi apareció sin demora alguna, con sus manos en los bolsillos haciendo una pequeña reverencia. '' '''Ren': ¿Diga? Minamy: ¿Antes de escuchar conversaciones ajenas podrías hacer algo útil? Ren: De hecho ya prepare todo para el regreso al Seireitei... Acabo de volver, y no escuche nada. Minamy: No tengo tiempo para responder a tu sarcasmo... Así que váyanse ya, cuando vuelvas necesitamos encargarnos de recomponer la Cuarta división, necesitaremos toda la ayuda médica que podamos generar durante y después de esta guerra. Ren: Como diga... (Mira a Oliver) ¿Nos vamos Capitán? Oliver: Entre más rápido lleguemos, de más basura podre encargarme... Ren: Por mi bien... Quizás al fin pueda pintar alguna obra maestra en un mural del Seireitei. Minamy: El viejo te mataría... Susurro la Guardia mientras lo veía desaparecer en el aire, en dirección al campo de batalla... Mientras muchos pensamientos deambulaban por su mente, entre estos uno de ellos pudo salir por sus labios al momento que suspiraba. '' '''Minamy': ¿Dónde diablos... Esta la Comandante cuando la necesitamos...? ---- …''' ---- En medio de la noche, una silueta oscura observaba pasivamente las explosiones, los incrementos desmesurados de reiatsu, y el olor a batalla en cada rincón de la Sociedad de Almas... Todo en el cómodo lugar dentro del Rukongai, donde alguna vez la Ex Comandante Naoko Kodokuna, y su Teniente Luka se sentaban a mirar las estrellas de niños. Esta figura sombría lo único que hizo fue mirar el cielo sin razón aparente, y ya sin ningún motivo que lo retuviese ahí desapareció como el aire, listo para cumplir su objetivo. '' Capítulo 15: The Barrier of the Phoenix ''Tanto como para Kenji, como para su sobrina Kamitsure, era sorprendente ver la llegada de dichas personas. Ambos conocían a la mayoría de las personas que entraban, algunos rostros les parecían familiares, y otros no los habían visto nunca. Sin embargo, esperando justamente en la Colina del Sokyoku, se encontraban ambos, esperando que aquellas personas llegasen. Sin embargo, antes de dicha llegada, Kenji sintió que algo no iba bien. '''Kenji: Kamitsure... creo que si aparecen Zeo y Kojiro, me tendré que encargar de ellos yo sólo. Kamitsure: Por millonésima vez, no te dejaré pelear sólo. Kenji: Kamitsure, los Tenientes de la Novena y Décima División están teniendo un enfrentamiento que sobrepasa sus capacidades. Necesito que vayas a ayudarlos. Kamitsure: Curioso, en mis escritos no decía que Tadayoshi fuera un hombre excesivamente fuerte. De hecho decían que su Zanpaku-to sí era un tanto peligrosa, pero tenía cierto punto en contra. Kenji: Kamitsure, tú sabes eso porque lo leíste, los estudiantes de la Academia común no aprenden cosas de los Capitanes del pasado. Kamitsure: Bah... espero que mi paga este mes sea buena. Seguido de eso, Kamitsure desapareció, y para sorpresa de Kenji, las personas que estaba esperando llegaron como si lo tuvieran todo calculado. Kenji: Zeo, Kojiro, y alguien más... parece que esperaban que Kamitsure se retirara. Zeo: No considero correcto que llames al Maestro por su nombre. Kenji: Y yo no considero correcto que profanes mi Gotei 13, pero igual lo hiciste, ¿no? Además, díganle al enclenque que tienen como guardaespaldas, que no se le ocurra tratar de atacarme, o terminará sin cabeza. Kojiro: Oh, Hiroto no tiene de encargo enfrentarte a ti, tiene como encargo enfretarse a la capitana de cierta división que también fue llamada a esta guerra. A ti, sin embargo, Zeo, es quien te tiene que matar. Sin si quiera pensarlo, Zeo saltó enfrente de Kenji, quien rápidamente golpeó el aire con su palma, creando de esta manera un aura brillante con forma de fénix, quien rápidamente envió a Zeo hacia un tronco. Kenji: Wahado (忘破道, Vía de Destrucción Olvidada) #90 Futsumashi Tori (祓魔師鳥, Ave Exorcista), espero que con eso hayas entendido, que voy a jugar en serio. "Zwei-taicho". El sarcasmo en dicho comentario provocó el enojo en Zeo, quien inmediatamente desenvainó su espada y se dirigió a atacar a Kenji. ---- ... ---- Aquella cabellera rubia no cedía, el hombre vestido de blanco parecía estar en un apuro más que estar en una pelea con alguien de su nivel. Según sus escritos, dicha capitana no debía de superar su fuerza, sin embargo, no lo parecía. Michelle luchaba sin dar paso a aperturas, y Ryu apenas si lograba defenderse. Inclusive ya se encontraba un tanto cansado, y sin embargo la capitana parecía como si pudiera pelear por años. Ryuto: Al parecer el anciano de blanco no logra hacerle frente a la "fragil" capitana Rokudo. Michelle (alejándose de Ryu): La verdad pensé que daría más pelea. Ryu: Por dios... quién diría que los escritos estaban mal... (escupe sangre) Michelle: ¿Escritos? Aparentemente tendré que hacer unos cuantos experimentos en tu cuerpo. La sonrisa de Michelle no demostró otra cosa más que un tanto de locura. al mover un poco su haori de capitana, buscó entre este lo que parecía ser una jeringa. Sin embargo, la cara de Ryu no expresaba nada, aquello no le resultaba de ninguna forma mas que interesante. Ryu: ¿Una jeringa? ¿Qué planeas hacer? ¿Operarme? Michelle: ¿Una operación? Eso no es nada, sufrirás de formas que nunca haz sentido nunca. Michelle se movió rápidamente, y de una patada envió a Ryu contra la pared, quien observó en su brazo la jeringa que Michelle tenía en la mano. Y la sonrisa de satisfacción de la joven capitana. Michelle: Ryuto, tú turno. Ryuto (se levanta): Al fin. Aniquila, Hakai no Akuma. El cambio en la espada de Ryuto fue muy leve, el color gris pasó a carmesí, y seguido de eso el joven se lanzó hacia Ryu, quien apenas logró mover su brazo izquierdo y además, notando que no sentía su brazo derecho. ---- ... ---- Tanto Masamune como Rekusuo se encontraban en serio problemas, no lograban hacerle frente a Tadayoshi. Inclusive, los poderes de los Shikai de ambos Shinigami, no podía hacerle frente a las habilidades de combate de Tadayoshi, quien no poseía su Shikai activado. La daga que tomaba forma de su Zanpaku-to, lograba hacer cortes certeros en Masamune y Rekusuo, quienes, debido al pequeño tamaño de la daga, no podía defenderse de los movimientos rápidos de los cortes. Tadayoshi: ¿De verdad? Se supone que debía enfrentarme al capitán de la décima división, y me encuentro con 2 enclenques que se hacen llamar tenientes. Masamune: Rekusuo... ¿y si recurrimos al Bankai? Rekusuo: No es posible que en pleno comienzo de la batalla tengamos que activarlo. ¿?: Tenran Aquél tornado golpeó a Tadayoshi y lo envió hacia una pared. Para Rekusuo y Masamune fue muy sorpresivo, sobre todo porque no habían visto nunca un Tenran de semejante potencia. Tadayoshi: Vaya, vaya... aparentemente el capitán de la Décima División decidió aparecerse. ¿?: Jajaja, querrás decir la Teniente de la Primera División. Al levantar su cara ensangrentada, observó a la joven de cabello rubio. Quien sonría debido a la idiotez que había dicho Tadayoshi. Sin embargo, el hombre se limitó a levantarse. Tadayoshi: En nuestros escritos no decía nada sobre tí. Y es curioso... nunca había... notado... que un reiatsu tenía olor. Tengo entendido que sólo un Clan tiene esa característica... ¿Serás hija del rey? Kamitsure: Interesante deducción. Soy Kamitsure Kobashi (su Zanpaku-to comienza a brillar y es dividida), y creo que es vas a morir. ---- ... ---- Sin duda para ambas partes era agotadora la batalla, ninguno de los dos cedía un poco contra el otro. Los golpes eran casi similares. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Kenji, Zeo comenzaba a sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a desgastarse, mas no entendía porque. Tras darse cuenta de que se encontraba muy agotado, fue enviado golpeado fuertemente por el '''Sandbag Beat' de Kenji, enviándolo hacia un tronco.'' Kenji: Parece que ya lo estás notando. Tu fuerza comienza a verse mermada, y supongo que lo habrás notado, la mía comienza a aumentar. Es una habilidad un tanto divertida. Seicer tenía la capacidad de hacer que su cuerpo se regenerará sólo, y Tensho tiene la capacidad de robar las habilidades y técnicas del enemigo con su Nusutto-me. Sin embargo, el poder que poseo por ser un posible rey, lo llamo Sensō Reizoku(戦争霊賊, Ladrón del Espíritu de Guerra). Lo que tu pierdes, yo lo gano. Seguido de eso una especie de '''Bala' fue enviada hacia el estómago de Zeo, la potencia era tan grande que Zeo sabía, que esta le golpeaba, iba a ser su fin. Sin embargo, tras estar a casi un metro de distancia de Zeo, el ataque fue desviado, y enviado hacia un árbol, el cual inmediatamente se desintegró.'' Kojiro: Hado #180 Appaku Shichisen Kuma (圧迫七千熊, Presión de los 7000 Osos). No pensé que fueras capaz de usar ese Hado sin si quiera decir el nombre... aparentemente te subestimé. La familia Kobashi tiene grandes habilidades, y aparentemente la tuya es muy grande. Pero, sin duda subestimas a mis subordinados. Inmediatamente, un relámpago cayó sobre Zeo, quien inmediatamente recuperó energías y envió un rayo hacia Kenji, quien no logró defenderse y golpeó contra una roca. Sin duda aquel golpe no se lo esperaba, y mucho menos que Zeo ahora estuviese cubierto de rayos. Sin duda aquello era algo difícil de enfrentar. Kojiro: Oh... Hiroto, parece que tu rival acaba de hacer aparición. ---- ... ---- Aquella capitana con corto cabello café, se iba acercando a los cuarteles de la cuarta división. Su teniente iba detrás de ella en silencio. La capitana posó su mano en el gran Kido defensivo que posicionaron ahí, que supuestamente nadie podía atravesar, y abrió una entrada, al pasar ella y su teniente dicha entrada se cerró, y observó a sus alrededores el aire de muerte. Konan: Riri, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer. Riri: Si, Konan-taicho. ¿?: Oh, ¿en serio planeaban entrar solas? Konan: No, pero tampoco hablaba de recuperar personas cuando dije que teníamos mucho trabajo. Raikoho. El golpe en el estómago de Hiroto provocó que este chocara contra la barrera de Kido, y cayera casi que desmayado. Cuando este se despertó, observó como se encontraba encerrado en una barrera verde de Kido, la cual poco a poco absorbía su fuerza espiritual. Konan: Oh, tranquilo, diste una buena batalla. Aunque no hiciste nada. Tu Reiatsu me sirve para recuperar a los que infectaron acá. El capitán Yorumaru ya me está ayudando. Gracias por entrar. Capítulo 16: unCONSCIOUS Abrió los ojos. Sin duda eso era lo que acababa de hacer el Rey de la Sociedad de Almas en ese instante. No podía salir de su cristal porque en los últimos 16 meses había salido ya incontables veces. Sin embargo logró comunicarse con su mano derecha mediante sus pensamientos. Era extraño encontrarse en la cabeza de Miu, su mundo interno era extraño. Por un lado había un sol que iluminaba todo, pero en cierto punto, había una noche exagerada. Era la primera vez que esta habilidad se mostraba. Y sólo él sabía a que se debía que esta habilidad apareciese. Inmediatamente, una especie de mujer con una capucha de gato apareció frente a Tenshō. Era la primera vez que este lograba ver el espíritu de Zanpaku-to de Miu. Le pareció inquietante ver la figura de esta, quien parecía no comprender porque era él y no Miu quien estaba ahí adentro. Sin embargo, Tenshō decidió no dar más vueltas al asunto. Tenshō: Llama a Miu. Majo Neko se sorprendió, fue como si su cuerpo le ordenara hacer lo que el hombre le decía aunque esta no quisiera. Inmediatamente se fue corriendo. En menos de 5 minutos, Miu apareció, con su espíritu de Zanpaku-to al lado. Miu: Vaya... no pensé que fueras tú el que hizo que Majo Neko corriera con la cola entre las patas. ¿A que se debe el hecho de que estés en mi Mundo? Tenshō: Puedo sentirlo Miu... siento como se encuentra robando ya todas las almas del Seireitei. Miu: ¿De qué hablas? Tenshō: Sabes bien de quien hablo... él ya está ahí... ¿por qué no me despertaste cuando apareció? Miu se quedó en silencio. Sabía de lo que hablaba Tenshō. Y a pesar de que quiso decirle lo que sucedía, no pudo hacerlo. La edad de Tenshō no le permitía tomar manos en un combate tan peligroso, y mucho menos ahora que había pasado tan poco tiempo dentro del cristal. No era bueno ni para él ni para la Sociedad de Almas. Miu: Sabes mejor que nosotros, que no podemos despertarte cuando apenas llevas 3 días dormido. Inclusive en este instante, estás dormido, pero despierto en tu cerebro. Y eso no es bueno. Tenshō: ¿Cuantas bajas lleva el Gotei 13? Miu: Creo que han muerto ya 3 tenientes. Tenshō: ¿Ningún capitán? Miu: Por el momento no. Tenshō: A la primera baja de un capitán, envía a Minamy, Nanashi, Sosuke y Shiro. Y dile a Kiyoshi que refuerce las defensas del Palacio. Dile a Anji que envíe junto a Mina a 3 de sus mejores médicos para que ayude a Konan. Miu se quedó en silencio, no quería comentarle a Tensho que su nieto mayor, y heredero del trono después de Anji, y a quien Tensho tenía mucho aprecio, había fallecido. Sin embargo, Miu sabía que Tensho sabía que Haru tenía que morir. Miu: Lo siento por lo de Haru. Tensho: Siempre hay una oveja negra en cada familia, Miu. Alguien que quiere llegar al poder por métodos poco ortodoxos. El hermano menor de mi padre trató de asesinarlo para poder hacerse con el cargo, claro está que este no tuvo en cuenta que mi madre fue miembro del escuadrón de ejecutores, y antes de que este llegara ante mi padre le cortó el cuello. Y ni hablar de Seicer, ya esa historia la conoces a la perfección. Cada familia destinada a dirigir el Gotei 13 tiene una oveja negra. Aunque es extraño que ninguno de mis hijos saliera así. Miu: Tus hijos son un montón de niños mimados e inmaduros que no les interesa otra cosa más que saber que van a cenar hoy. Con esa oración, se desapareció. Tenshō asintió con la cabeza y su cuerpo se desvaneció del mundo interno de Miu. Ya había dado las órdenes que deseaba, y esperaba que no tuvieran que cumplirse. ---- ...' ---- Nagisa se sorprende por la fuerza de su enemigo, pero observa que Jeikko se levanta sin recibir daños graves, apenas se quita el polvo de sus ropas. Nagato se muestra un poco sorprendido y a continuación sonríe en señal de agrado. Jeikko: No podremos derrotarlo sin luchar en serio. Jeikko se prepara para liberar su Shikai, Daburudoragon, con una expresión de completa seriedad. Jeikko se lanza contra Nagato y comienza un cruce de espadas, los cortes eran potentes ya que se sentian las ondas de choque, a pesar de estar igualados en fuerza, Nagato parecía tener la ventaja en cuanto a velocidad. Nagisa se percata rápidamente de esto y le grita a Jeikko que no se precipite pero Nagato en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hiere a Jeikko en su hombro izquierdo, provocando que este retrocediera. Nagato no piensa dar oportunidades, por lo que continúa su ataque con una potente patada que envía aún más hacia atrás a Jeikko. Nagato: ¿Qué sucede con estos capitanes? Las palabras de Nagato hacían enfadar a Jeikko, quien decide continuar y hacer caso omiso a las palabras de Nagato. Nagisa se mantenía a un margen de la batalla de ambos, observando. Esto parecía no preocupar a Nagato quien presumía diciendo que la mataría luego. Jeikko ataca con ataques más potentes, Nagato logra evitarlos fácilmente y contrataca con golpes y cortes efectivos. Jeikko ya había perdido demasiada sangre de sus heridas, a pesar de no ser graves esto de a poco lo ponía en peligro. Es entonces cuando Nagisa decide interferir, ella camina lentamente y se interpone entre ambos. Nagisa: Es mi turno, yo pelearé. Nagato: Al fin te encuentras decidida, espero que no te arrepientas. Nagisa adopta una postura de combate, claramente ella no piensa ser la primera en atacar. Nagato se ríe, diciendo que le gusta su actitud, él se lanza sobre ella gritándole que por más que se muestre valiente no logrará hacer nada. Él lanza varios cortes con su espada los cuales son evadidos con facilidad por Nagisa, quien contrataca con un golpe el cual Nagato detiene con su brazo, él continúa con gran velocidad una seguidilla de ataques, pero ninguno logra dar en Nagisa. Ella aún se mantiene seria, a lo que Nagato lanza una carcajada, alagando que Nagisa, por su rápida capacidad de entender y adaptarse a las habilidades de su enemigo, comprende como contrarrestar sus habilidades físicas al verlo luchar, sabiendo como se mueve. Aún así él aclara que eso no es suficiente para derrotarlo, y que si piensa que ganará sólo con eso está equivocada. Nagisa procede a liberar su Shikai, Shusui, la forma de su espada cambia a un mandoble de hoja gris. Ella rápidamente se lanza sobre Nagato, y con una increíble velocidad supera el bloqueo de Nagato, haciendo un pequeño corte en su ropa. ---- ...' ---- Oshi: Aún sigues siendo un joven muy arrogante al venir solo contra mí. Silver: Sí... sobre eso, se supone que una unidad tenía que venir conmigo pero misteriosamente fueron golpeados hasta perder la conciencia. Oshi: Muy noble de tu parte venir y dejar a tus compañeros a salvo. Silver: Sí, así son las cosas en la Undecima Division. Tras un período corto de silencion, abruptamente ambos Shinigamis empiezan a reir exageradamente. Silver: ¿Que es tan gracioso? Oshi: Tú eres gracioso. Jamás engañarás a alguien que tiene tus mismos ojos, no te interesa la vida de tus compañeros solo llegaste aquí buscando alguien con quien luchar. No puedes sentirte vivo a menos que estés en el campo de batalla rodeado por la muerte no importa cuanto luches o cuantas vidas cortes nunca es suficiente para saciar tu sed. Silver: Los peces viven en el mar y los guerreros en la guerra. ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir? Por mí está bien, sólo no me culpes si mueres, viejo. Oshi: Los mocosos de hoy en día son muy arrogantes. Ambos shinigamis chocan sus espadas con todas sus fuerzas provocando una estallido en la zona, como resultado ambos terminan con un corte superficial a la altura del hombro. A pesar de esto sonríen mutuamente el uno al otro. El choque de espadas continúa entre ellos, Oshi usa la funda de su espada y le propina un golpe a Silver desestabilizándolo y posteriormente darle el golpe de gracia, sin embargo Silver lo copia y usa su funda para defenderse y posteriormente propinarle un cabezazo, ambos logran recuperarse y proceden a golpearse nuevamente con sus respectivas sayas, destruyéndolas en el impacto. Tras esto el ataque entre espadas continúa, con un movimiento ascendente con ambas manos Oshi logra desarmar a Silver pero antes de que pudiera hacer un ataque descendente Silver lanza una patada desarmando a Oshi y con un movimiento acrobático logra alejarse. Sin embargo, la sonrisa no desaparecía de sus rostros. Oshi: No lo haces nada mal o por lo menos tu Zanjutsu esta a la altura sin embargo esto acabó en el momento que soltaste tu arma. Silver: ¿Vas a parlotear o vas a luchar. La satisfacción de Oshi al oír el comentario de Silver fue notable, la sonrisa notoria en este fue suficientemente grande como para lanzarse sobre este a atacar. El combate apenas comenzaba. ---- ... ---- Sin duda, para Sanosuke no fue de esperarse que la joven de cabellos rojos se lo llevara con semejante facilidad. Sin embargo, por sobre todo, lo que más le sorprendía era la fuerza de dicha joven. Este solamente podía pensar en una cosa, si la joven se hubiese quedado en el Gotei 13 seguramente ya sería capitana de alguna división, sus habilidades se lo permitían. La fuerza de cada golpe que daba la mujer le servía a Sanosuke para estudiar las habilidades de esta, no tenía muchas aperturas en sus movimientos, pero si notaba que movía mucho su cuerpo para hacer un ataque, y esto solo hacía que la joven se cansara más durante el enfrentamiento. Sin embargo, Akako notó que el hombre no atacaba, sino que solamente se dedicaba a contrarrestar los golpes que esta le daba. Por lo que decidió recurrir a otro método de combate. Akako: Furiko Gyorai. Al comenzar a materializar el péndulo de cristal, la velocidad de este apenas dio a Sanosuke el tiempo justo para evitar que este diera en un punto vital, sin embargo, con cada paso que daba, el péndulo lo seguía, por lo que tuvo que recurrir a activar su shikai. Siendo esto sorpresa para Akako, quien no recordaba que todos los Shinigami de nivel de capitán podían activar su Shikai sin mencionar una sola palabra. Al activarlo, Sanosuke golpeó el péndulo con el mango de su Zanpaku-tō, provocando de esta manera que el péndulo se quebrara. Sanosuke: Eres una niña muy insolente, Akako. Mis recuerdos de tí dentro del Gotei 13 no son muchos, pero sí recuerdo tu potencial. La Cuarta División fue muy digna de tenerte entre sus miembros. Lástima que hayas desertado. Ahora, es hora de que mueras, por un Millar de Agujas de Diamante. A una gran velocidad, miles de aguas fueron enviadas hacia Akako, quien apenas si logró evitar la mayoría. Sin embargo, uno de sus brazos fue impactado por una considerable cantidad de agujas, provocando que este se encontrara completamente inmóvil. Sanosuke: Puede que no muchos lo sepan. Pero me encanta la acupuntura. Y qué mejor forma de usarla que en alguien que está a punto de perder su vida frente al Gotei 13. Categoría:Sagas de Bleach Fannon